First Love
by Fuu Ryuu -Shouta
Summary: Takao Kazunami terus menunggu kedatangan cinta pertamanya pada waktu kecil, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang Nami tak kenali, dan juga dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Bagaimanakan Namii menghadapi cinta pertamanya itu? Akankah dia mendapatkan cintanya kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basket

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hallo~ Minna~

Saya author baru #peletak

Fuyumi Ryuu Desu~

Yoroshiku naaaaaa~ o

Sudah dikasih warning ya~~ nekad baca ?

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Ngga EYD, Fem!Takao, Fem!Akashi, Fem!Reo, Normal!Kise (jarang pake panggilan aneh aneh *ditampar kise*) Normal!Mdorima (ngga pake embel-embel _nodayo_ juga). Akashi member AKB w9 LOL

Summary :

Takao Kazunami terus menunggu kedatangan cinta pertamanya pada waktu kecil, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang Nami tak kenali, dan juga dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Bagaimanakan Namii menghadapi cinta pertamanya itu? Akankah dia mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

FIRST LOVE

*Chapter 1*

"hahaha, dasar cengeng!"

"huuu jelek, cengeng!" ejek seorang anak kecil pada Nami

"ayo kita pergi tidak asyik mengganggunya lagi, dia cengeng!" kata anak yang lain

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Nami sendirian dalam keadaan menangis, ia terus menangis sambil berjalan menuju sebuah taman dekat rumahnya dan ketika ia duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil menangis tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang memberikan sapu tangan padanya dan berkata

"sudahlah jangan menangis, kau jelek kalau sedang menangis" ucap anak tersebut.

Nami pun berhenti menangis dan menerima saputangan miliknya.

"terima kasih" kata Nami

"ano~ maukah kau berteman danganku?" ajak Nami pada anak tersebut, namun anak itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak

"haha, gomen, tentu saja aku akan menjadi temanmu mulai saat ini" dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Mulai saat itu mereka terus bermain bersama setiap hari, Nami tidak lagi diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal lainnya, dia merasa sangat senang, tapi sampai suatu hari ketika mereka telah berjanji untuk bermain bersama di taman itu Nami datang terlambat. Sesampainya disana ia tidak melihat anak tersebut Nami mendekati sebuah ayunan yang ternyata ada sebuah surat yang di tujukan padanya.

Dear Mi-chan

Aku pasti akan kembali

Shin

Surat itu ternyata dari anak tersebut dan didalam surat itu ia memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin seperti salib kecil, namun Nami tau itu bukanlah sebuah salib melainkan sebuah pedang yang terbalik.

"aku pasti akan menunggumu disini" kata Nami dalam hatinya

Hari sudah berganti Bulan namun ia belum juga kembali Nami yang setia menunggunya pulang selalu diam ditaman itu sendirian

Nami POV

"kemana dirimu? Kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali?" kata Nami

"aku kembali, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu selama ini" kata anak tersebut dengan senyum yang hangat dan manis

Kringggg Kringggg

Suara jam weakerku membangunkanku dari mimpi yang sudah lama tak kumimpikan. mimpi tentang cinta pertamaku, saat ku lihat jam tersebut telah menunjukan pukul 08.15 itu artinya 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan aku pasti terlambat.

"hwaaaaaaa…. Aku bisa terlambat nih….." teriakku

Aku buru-buru mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan seragamku, dengan terburu-buru menuruni tangga, kalau saja okaa-san tidak memanggilku mungkin aku akan terus berlari sampai sekolah

"Nami-chan? Ada apa kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya okaa-san

"aku akan terlambat okaa-san, jika aku tak buru-buru- pergi sekarang juga" jawabku

"memangnya kau sekolah jam berapa?" tanyanya bingung

"jam 08.30" jawabku

"lalu kenapa kau pergi sekarang?"

"karena ini sudah jam 08.25 kaa-san, bisa-bisa aku terlambat"

"haah? 08.25? sekarangkan masih jam 07.00, jam weakermu mati lagi yah?"

"heee?" kemudian aku mlihat jam yang ditunjuk okaa-san ternyata benar sekarang masih pukul 07.00. sial jadi untuk apa aku dari tadi buru-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah, akhirnya aku tertawa sendiri karena malu.

"karena aku sudah bangun lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dahulu, sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan pagi" aku bilang pada okaa-san kalau aku akan pergi jalan-jalan

Aku melangakahkan kakiku keluar rumah dan menuju taman didekat rumahku, benar hari ini adalah tepat 10 tahun dimana cinta pertamaku pergi entah kemana, sesampainya aku kesana aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang seperinya sebaya denganku sedang memegangi pohon besar disebelah ayunan yang sering aku pakai untuk menunggu cinta pertamaku.

"anou~ apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanyaku padanya

Dia tidak menjawab hanya saja dia melihat kearahku dan tersenyum sambil berkata "kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"aku,, karena aku bangun pagi…. yah karena jam weakerku mati jadi ku kira sekarang sudah waktunya sekolah tapi ternyata masih pagi, jadi aku jalan jalan. Oh ia namaku.." aku berhenti berkata akena mendengar di berkata sesuatu

"kalung itu…" gumamnya, suaranya sangat kecil hingga aku tidak mendengarnya

"apa? Suaramu kecil sekali, oh iya namaku Shida Nami, yoroshiku nee" aku tersenyum

"kau.."

"apa? Jangan terpotong-potong dong kalau bicara"

"kau, gadis yang aneh" dia pergi begitu saja setelah berkata seperti tu padaku, aku hanya terpaku melihat dia pergi.

"ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang dan siap-siap kesekolah" aku pun pulang kerumah dengan perasaan bingung.

Sesampainya disekolah, aku tidak melihat siapapun didalam kelas untung saja ada teman baikku Momoi.

"Nami-chan!" panggilnya

"hai, Momoi-chan! Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya terlihat sangat sepi? " tanyaku bingung

"begini, hari ini kita semua disuruh untuk berkumpul di aula, sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah, bahkan kelas 1 dan 3 pun berkupul disana" jelasnya

"wakatta, iko!"

"hai!"

Ketika aku dan Momoi memasuki aula, tempat itu sudah cukup ramai oleh semua murid sekolah ini, aku mencari teman-teman sekelasku dan melihat Riko melambaikan tangan kepada kami jadi kami segera mendakatinya.

"ohayou~ Nami-chan!" sapanya

"ohayou mo Riko-chan"

"ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya disuruh berkumpul disini?"

"ntahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti"

"sepertinya akan ada murid baru" sambung Reo dengan sendirinya. Kami tidak suka padanya karena dia selalu menyombongkan diri dengan apapun yang dimilikinya.

"oh begitu yah.." jawabku dengan tersenyum walau ku paksakan

"tes..tes.. ya ohayou~ Gakusei, hari ini bapak akan perkenalkan murid baru pada kalian semua.." kepala sekolah memberitahukan itu pada kami tepat seperti apa yang Reo katakan bahwa hari ini akan ada seorang murid baru, awalnya aku kurang tertarik dan tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari ceramah kepala sekolah, sampai saat beliau memperkenalkan murid baru itu aku sangat terkejut.

"Minna, hari ini bapak perkenalkan seorang murid baru, beliau adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini" oh pantas saja kita semua disuruh kumpul disini ternyata murid barunya cucu pemilik sekolah toh.

"silahkan, Midorima-sama perkenalkan dirimiu.."

"terima kasih Sensei, watashi wa Midorima Shintarou desu, yoroshiku o negai shimasu" tanpa sadar aku berteriak padanya "AHHHH,, kau kan…." Teriakku. Semua orang melihat kearahku sekarang, lalu aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan, aku segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada semuanya.

"apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Riko padaku

"aku tak tau, tanpa sadar aku berteriak seperti itu" bisikku padanya

"baiklah Gakusei, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing sekarang" kata kepala sekolah dan semua murid pun bubar dengan tertib, aku mendengar obrolan anak-anak perempuan yang lewat dekatku mereka membicarakan semoga mereka bisa sekelas dengan si cucu kepala sekolah itu.

"aduhhh,, aku malu sekali tadi.." kataku lesu

"kau juga sih kok bisa? Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?" Tanya Riko padaku penasaran

"ia, aku pernah bertemu dengannya"

"kapan?" Tanya Riko dan Momoi berbarengan

"biasa aja kali, jangan teriak seperti itu, aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di taman dekat rumahku" jelasku pada mereka dengan sedikit nada tinggi

"oh begitu, maafkan kami yah Nami-chan sudah berteriak padamu" kata Momoi padaku

"tak apa, lebih baik sekarang kita kekelas sebelum Hyuga-sensei masuk kelas" ajakku pada mereka

Note :

Ahhhh~ gomen minna~ ceritanya absurd banget /\

Maklum baru bikin fanfic~

Perlu diteruskan kah ceritanya ? *kriiikk kriiikk kriiik*

Terima kasih yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca~ m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basket

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hallo~ Minna~

Arigatou naa~ buat yg Review QAQ #nangis darah

Chapter 2 Upp !

Semoga berkenan dihati Anda sekalian~

Sudah dikasih warning ya~~ nekad baca ?

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Ngga EYD, Fem!Takao, Fem!Akashi, Fem!Reo, Normal!Kise (jarang pake panggilan aneh aneh *ditampar kise*) Normal!Midorima (ngga pake embel-embel _nodayo_ juga). Akashi member AKB w9 LOL

Summary :

Takao Kazunami terus menunggu kedatangan cinta pertamanya pada waktu kecil, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang Nami tak kenali, dan juga dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Bagaimanakan Namii menghadapi cinta pertamanya itu? Akankah dia mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

FIRST LOVE

*Chapter 2*

"oh begitu, maafkan kami yah Nami-chan sudah berteriak padamu" kata Momoi padaku

"tak apa, lebih baik sekarang kita kekelas sebelum Hyuga-sensei masuk kelas" ajakku pada mereka

Ketika sampai dikelas aku segera duduk dibangkuku, aku duduk sendirian karena saat perpindahan tempat duduk tak ada yng mengambil no disebelahku, yah aku sih bersyukur karena aku bisa pindah kedekat jendela kalau bosan, kebetulan Momoi dan Riko bangkunya bersebelahan, didepanku ada bangku yang yah.. kata anak-anak lain tuh malaikat, karena ganteng (baby face tepatnya), dan perfect lah. Itu adalah bangku Kise Ryouta (Model terkenal, dengan surai Kuning dan iris _hazzel_) dan sahabatnya Aomine Daiki (cowok berkulit _Tan_, bersurai biru tua serta beriris _sapphire_).

"Gakusei, Ohayou~" sapa Hyuga-sensei dengan nada ceria.

"Ohayou.."

"kelas kalian beruntung karena mulai saat ini cucu dari pemilik sekolah kita tercinta ini akan belajar bersama disini" aku terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hyuga-sensei, sedangkan anak-anak perempuan yang lain terlihat sangat senang terutama Reo, padahal aku berdo'a supaya kami tidak sekelas.

"silahkan, Midorima-sama"

"terima kasih sensei, minna mungkin kalian sudah tahu namaku tapi untuk lebih jelas aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi, nama saya Midorima Shintarou, senang bisa bertemu dengan semuanya" dia membungkuk pada murid-murid di kelas.

"baiklah, sekarang dimana anda akan duduk? Adakah bangku yang kosong?" Tanya Sensei

Semua orang melihat ke arahku, 'ke,kenapa semua orang melihatku seperti itu?' pikirku, butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya bahwa satu-satunya bangku yang kosong hanya di sebelahku.

"Ehhh?" Tanyaku bingung

"ah, benar juga bangku disebelah Takao-san kosong bukan? Anda bisa duduk disana Midorima-sama" kata-kata itu berarti yang duduk disebeahku itu adalah dia? _'TIDDDDAAAAKKKK' _teriakku dalam hati

"baiklah sensei" dia bejalan kearahku dengan diperhatikan oleh seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas ini.

"ano, aku Takao Kazunami, mohon bantuannya" kali ini dia tidak membalas ucapanku, dia mengabaikanku.

"baiklah anak-anak, sekarang buka buku kalian hal 249 dan kerjakan soal no 1 sampai 10 itu lalu kumpulkan." Hyuga-sensei menyuruh kami, akhirnya 2 jam pelajaran matematika -yang tidak aku sukai ini—berakhir juga dan artinya setelah ini adalah pelajaran bebas, alias homeroom yang gurunya sedang cuti.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

akhirnya bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, aku segera menghapiri meja teman-temanku untuk memakan bento kami bersama-sama.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Riko padaku

"bagaimana apanya?" jawabku singkat

"tentu saja duduk bersebelahan dengan cucu kepala sekolah itu. Bagaimana rasanya?" lanjutnya

"oh, biasa saja tuh" jawabku lagi

"huu, anak ini, kau tidak bisa merasakan sensasinya yah? Nami-chan?"

"sensasi apa sih? Jangan bicara yang sulit untuk ku pahami dong"

"sudahlah, lihat tuh si cucu kepala sekolah sedang dikerumuni siswi lainnya," kami bertiga melihat ke arahnya dan benar saja dia dikelilingi yah, hampir semua siswi dikelas ini kecuali kami. Terutama Reo yang sibuk sendiri memperkenalkan dirinya

"Midorima-sama, perkenalkan aku Reo, salam kenal" katanya dengan nada yang -genit? – _'Midorima-sama'_, huh aku ingin tertawa mendengar semuanya memanggil dia seperti itu, apakah karena dia cucu pemilik sekolah ini, padahal dia kan sama seperi kita siswa kelas 2 SMA, wajahnya malah lebih terlihat seperti -ntahlah aku tak mengerti-

Cucu dari pemilik sekolah itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan tidak menjawab sapaan Reo hingga Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun menghampirinya.

"yo! Shintarou, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Aomine-kun yang sepertinya sudah lama mengenalnya

"iya, bagaimana kabarmu selama ini Shin-kun?" Tanya Kise-kun kali ini

"aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang lembut beda dengan yang diperlihatkannya padaku maupun Reo tadi

"kami juga baik, tidak kusangka kau akan pindah kemari. Tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu lagi" kata Aomine-kun

"iya, kami kaget saat dikumpulkan kepala sekolah dan ternyata murid barunya itu dirimu Shin-kun" sambung Kise-kun

"maaf-maaf, aku tidak mengabari kalian dahulu" jawab sang cucu pemilik sekolah sambil tersenym lembut, yang yah aku yakin semua siswi yang melihat senyumnya itu akan terbang melayang entah kemana.

Akhirnya bel pulang telah berbunyi, aku segera merapihkan barang-barangku dan tanpa sengaja melihat Midorima-sama memainkan sebuah gelang yang berliontin berbentuk tameng kerajaan dengan symbol yang sepertinya tak asing dimata-ku. Aku berpikir dimana aku pernah melihatnya dan aku teringat dengan kalung yang ku pakai, aku segera melihat liontin dari kalung ku dan melihat symbolnya dan ternyata memang sama. Aku mencoba untuk bertanya padanya.

"hey, symbol di liontinnya sama seperti punya-ku" kataku, aku tahu dia pasti mengacuhkan ku seperti sebelumnya, tapi aku kaget ternyata dia menengok kearahku.

"na-nani?" Tanya ku gelagapan

"bolehkah aku melihat liontinnya?" tanyanya padaku

"hah?" aku bingung dan kaget, sedangkan dia hanya melihat lurus kearahku

"te-tentu saja." Jawabku, aku segera melepaskan kalungku dan memberikannya pada Midorima-sama. Dia sedikit terkejut setelah melihat liontinku. Dia mencoba menusukkan liontinku pada liontinnya dan berkata "Mi-chan…" suaranya sangat kecil sehingga orang lain mungkin tak akan mendengarnya tapi aku mendengarnya dan aku kaget mendengar apa yang ia katakan itu.

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu yaitu Shin, teman masa kecilku dan sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Aku masih tidak percaya dia mengatakan kalimat itu sampai Momoi memanggilku

"Nami-chan, ayo kita pulang" katanya, aku terbangun dari lamunanku

"iya" jawabku singkat

"anoMidorima-sama, bisakah aku mengambil liontinku? Aku akan segera pulang" kataku sedikit ragu

"ah, ya, gomen telah menahanmu disini." Dia memberikan liontinnya dan berkata padaku

"dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"iya? Oh ini, aku mendapatkannya dari teman masa kecilku ketika dia pegri dan aku tak tahu dia pergi kemana, dia hanya meninggalkan ini dan surat padaku" aku menjawabnya panjang lebar.

Note : Chapter ini kependekan yaaa ? ._.

semoga bisa memuaskan daripada yang sebelumnya m(_ _)m

sankyuu for reading~ Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basket

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

...

Hallo~ Minna~

Sudah dikasih warning ya~~ nekad baca ?

...

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Ngga EYD, Fem!Takao, Fem!Akashi, Fem!Reo, Normal!Kise (jarang pake panggilan aneh aneh *ditampar kise*) Normal!Mdorima (ngga pake embel-embel _nodayo_ juga). Akashi member AKB w9 LOL

...

Summary :

Takao Kazunami terus menunggu kedatangan cinta pertamanya pada waktu kecil, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang Nami tak kenali, dan juga dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Bagaimanakan Namii menghadapi cinta pertamanya itu? Akankah dia mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

...

FIRST LOVE

*Chapter 3*

"ano, Midorima-sama, bisakah aku mengambil liontinku? Aku akan segera pulang" kataku sedikit ragu

"ah, ya, gomen telah menahanmu disini." Dia memberikan liontinnya dan berkata padaku

"dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"iya? Oh ini, aku mendapatkannya dari teman masa kecilku ketika dia pegri dan aku tak tahu dia pergi kemana, dia hanya meninggalkan ini dan surat padaku" aku menjawabnya panjang lebar.

...

Hampir satu minggu telah berlalu dari dia menanyakan tentang liontinku, dan sikapnya padaku sudah sedikit berubah. Hingga ketika pulang sekolah dia memintaku pulang bersamanya, sontak aku kaget dan sepertinya aku bakalan dimusuhi oleh semua siswi sekolah ini.

"nanda?" Tanya ku

"nande monai." Jawabnya dingin, aku bingung dia yang mengajakku pulang bareng tapi dia sendiri tidak berbicara apapun padaku

"maukah kau menemaniku ke taman itu?" dia menunjuk taman yang dulu menjadi tempat pertama kali kami bertemu

"tentu saja" jawabku riang

"Takao-san…"

"ya?"

"apakah kau…"

"apa? Jangan bicara setengah-setengah dong. Aku kan jadi bingung" kataku sebal

"Mi-chan…"

"hee?"

"apakah kau adalah Mi-chan?" aku kaget mendengar dia menanyakan itu, aku mencoba menjawabnya

"yah, dulu ada teman kecilku yang memanggilku seperti itu, dan hanya dia yang memanggilku begitu, tapi kenapa kau tahu itu? jangan-jangan kau itu dia yah?" aku tertawa hambar dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya, aku pun berhenti tertawa melihat wajahnya yang menatapku lurus

"tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan kau memang Shin?" tanyaku tak percaya, dia hanya menatapku dari ayunan itu dan dia hanya berkata

"Mi-chan…." Dengan suara yang lembut, sangat lembut

"Iie, kau pasti bukan dia," aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri dan menatapnya tapi tiba-tiba air mataku meluncur menuju pipiku "kau, kau tahu? Berapa lama aku menunggu mu disini? Berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan disini hanya untuk menunggu mu? Tapi, kau tak pernah kunjung datang, dan menghilang dari hadapanku selama 10 tahun?" aku mulai menangis, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Dia mulai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk semula dan menghampiriku, bukan dia bukan hanya menghampiriku tetapi dia memelukku dan berkata

"maafkan aku Mi-chan, maafkan aku, Hontou ni Gomen Nasai Mi-chan, aku tahu aku salah padamu, maafkan aku.." dia membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelingaku.

Kami terus berada dalam posisi itu sampai aku berhenti menangis dan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku, aku tersenyum padanya

"akan aku maafkan, ayo, kita berteman lagi seperti dulu" ajakku padanya, ia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mengantarkanku sampai rumah dan berpamitan padaku, aku segera memasuki rumah dan menuju lantai atas yaitu kamarku. Aku senang akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menunggu dia kembali ! Shin Kembali ! dan dia masih menginggatku, betapa bahagianya aku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan menimpa ku setelah ini.

...

"Ohayou~ minna!" sapa ku pada seluruh murid dikelas dengan riang

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Riko pada Momoi

"ntahlah, akupun tak tahu, kenapa ia riang sekali hari ini" jawab Momoi

Aku segera menghampiri mejaku dan ternyata dia sudah ada disana yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan si cucu pemilik sekolah ini dan yang ternyata dia adalah teman kecilku, aku pun menyapanya

"Ohayou, Shin!" semua anak menengok kearahku dan sepertinya mereka kaget dengan sapaan ku itu pada Cucu pemilik sekolah ini

"Ohayou moo, Mi-chan" mendengar jawaban dari Shin sepertinya semua murid tambah bingung dan gempar, aku pun ditarik oleh Riko dan Momoi yang langsung menanyaiku macam-macam

"apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Riko bingung

"kenapa apanya Riko-chan?" jawabku santai

"kau, kau memanggil namanya hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja? Bukankah selama ini kau dan dia tidak akur? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya terus berlangsung

"oh, itu.. R-A-H-A-S-I-A dong" jawabku.

"Nami-chan jangan membuatku penasaran" kata Riko

"haha, nanti aku ceritakan pada kalian berdua" kataku

"lihat, gara-gara sapaan mu itu semua siswi menggerubungi meja Midorima-sama" kata Momoi

"ia, aku kasihan melihatnya"

Benar juga dia dikerumuni oleh seluruh siswi, dengan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bertubi tubi silih berganti dengan cepat tanpa ia bisa menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas kami di buka denagn sekuat tenaga sehingga semua perhatian tertuju pada siapakah yang melakukannya, ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, berkulit putih, rambutnya yang berwarma merah darah yang panjang dan lurus tapi sedikit ikal di bagian bawahnya, Iris matanya yang terbilang cukup unik dengan perpaduan merah dan emas, lucu, imut, tapi memiliki charisma dan sepertinya dia bukan dari seklah ini – karena dia memakai seragam yang berbeda—dia memakai seragam dari salah satu sekolah putri dan itu adalah seragam dari Hime Academy 48, sekolah putri yang super elite, yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kaum bangsawan tingkat dewa (Dunia maksudnya), aku berpikir untuk apa dia datang kesekolah kami. dia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang dengan wajah yang cemberut, dan sepertinya dia telah menemukan orang yang ia cari tapi mukanya tambah cemberut, dia pun segera menuju kearahku bukan lebih tepatnya ke gerombolan yang mengerumini Shin.

"Gawat!" kata Aomine-kun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"iya, bakalan terjadi hal yang gawat nih" tembal Kise-kun

"sebenarnya ada apa sih? Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya ku pada mereka berdua

"kau akan tahu nanti, setelah melihatnya" jawab Kise-kun

.

.

.

Note :

saya bingung harus masukin cerita yg gimana lgi QAQ

sankyuu yg udah review~ *o*

saya menyadari chapter ini sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt pendek~ m(_ _)m

tunggu chapter 4 yaaaaaaaa~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no Basket

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Hallo~ Minna~

Arigatou naa~ buat yg Review QAQ #nangis darah

Chapter 4 Upp !

Semoga berkenan dihati Anda sekalian~

.

Sudah dikasih warning ya~~ nekad baca ?

.

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Ngga EYD, Fem!Takao, Fem!Akashi, Fem!Reo, Normal!Kise (jarang pake panggilan aneh aneh *ditampar kise*) Normal!Mdorima (ngga pake embel-embel _nodayo_ juga). Akashi member AKB w9 LOL

.

.

Summary :

Takao Kazunami terus menunggu kedatangan cinta pertamanya pada waktu kecil, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang Nami tak kenali, dan juga dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Bagaimanakan Namii menghadapi cinta pertamanya itu? Akankah dia mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

.

FIRST LOVE

*Chapter 4*

.

"Gawat!" kata Aomine-kun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"ia, bakalan terjadi hal yang gawat nih" tembal Kise-kun

"sebenarnya ada apa sih? Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya ku pada mereka berdua

"kau akan tahu nanti, setelah melihatnya" jawab Kise-kun

.

.

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka kenal dengan gadis ini. Sebelum kebingungganku hilang ternyata semuanya terjawab dengan cepat melalui aksinya

"minggir kalian semua!" katanya lembut namun ada penekanan kata pada nadanya pada semua orang yang mengerubungi Shin

"apa?! kau pikir kau siapa menyuruh kami menyingkir? " jawab Reo

"kalian diajarkan sopan satun tidak sih, aku bilang minggir ya minggir" kata gadis itu lembut tapi menyidir semua

"siapa kau yang tiba-tiba masuk dan berbicara seperti itu pada kami?" kata Reo

"nenek sihir satu ini, bisakah kau minggir dari hadapanku?" sindirnya pada Reo.

Kami hampir saja tertawa mendengar ucapannya tapi kami sekuat tenaga menahannya. Aku melihat Shin yang sepertinya tersenyum sedikit karena ucapan gadis itu, tapi dia tetap diam di posisinya tanpa mempedulikan keributan yang akan terjadi dihadapannya

"apa?! Kau memanggilku nenek sihir?" Tanya Mariya dengan marah

"kau tidak dengar yah? Kasihan sekali pendengaranmu itu" jawab sang gadis

"kau! Jangan mentang-mentang dari sekolah elite jadi bisa menghinaku yah" katanya geram

"aku tidak menghinamu, aku hanya berbicara kenyataannya." Jawabnya tenang

"KAUUUU!"

"Sudah cukup!" kata Shin yang berdiri dari bangkunya, kelihatannya dia terganggu dengan kelakuan mereka berdua

"Sei-chan, minta maaf padanya, Sekarang!" pintanya pada si gadis itu, tapi gadis itu malah menghampirinya dan memukuli Shin dengan sangat keras

"Ittai!" keluh Shin

"Shin-chan, Baka!, Baka! Baka!" gadis yang dipanggil Sei-chan oleh Shin itu malah memarahinya

"Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesekolah ini untuk menemuimu tapi kau malah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang ini dan membela nenek sihir itu ketimbang aku? Kau Baka!" sambungnya

"Ittai,ittai,, Sei-chan Ittai,,"

"Biar saja kau rasakan"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Gomen nee! Sei-chan, aku tidak akan membela siapapun lagi selain dirimu" ucap Shin sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan tersenyum, gadis itu pun berhenti memukulinya dan memeluknya dengan segera, sontak semua orang yang ada di kelas pun kaget apa lagi Reo, tapi sepertinya Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun tidak sekaget itu

"sepertinya tidak seribut biasanya" kata Kise-kun

"fuuu~ untunglah… hanya seperti ini" Aomine-kun menambahkan

"aku penasaran, memangnya siapa gadis itu? Kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya ku pada mereka

"bisa dibilang begitu tapi dia hanya mau bicara dan akrab pada Shintarou saja. Kami ini teman kecilnya" jawab Aomine-kun

Oh, pantas saja, pikirku, dan melihat kembali pada mereka berdua

"aku kangen kamu Shin-chan" katanya menjadi manja

"Boku moo" jawab Shin, sambil tersenyum yang sangat memukau

"kau bodoh, tidak memberitahu ku akan pulang ke jepang. Untung kakek memberitahu ku"

"haha, kukira kau sudah tau makanya aku tak memberitahumu"

"Hai Aka-chan!" sapa Kise-kun yang dengan sekejab sudah berada di dekat mereka

"yo! Apa kabarmu Akashi?" kata Aomine-kun yang sama seperti Kise-kun sudah berada didekat mereka. Dia hanya menolehnya dengan wajah dingin

"kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanyanya sinis

"Sei-chan, mereka memang sekolah disini" jawab Shin

"Huuh!" tiba-tiba ada dua orang pengawal yang masuk dan berkata

"nona muda sudah saatnya anda kembali kesekolah, kalau tidak anda akan terlambat"

"ayo, kau harus kembali kesekolahmu dulu" kata Shin

"tapi.."

"sudah, kembali kesekolahmu, setelah pulang dari sekolah kau boleh datang ke rumah ku. Aku akan bersamamu, dan menemanimu. kalau kau tidak ada jadwal latihan ataupun yang lainnya" Shin kembali menebarkan senyum manisnya pada gadis itu dan mengelus kepalanya, yah itu yang membuat hati-ku sakit. Aku penasaran sebenarnya hubungan apa yang mereka miliki sampai-sampai Shin menebar senyum indah hanya padanya?

"Baiklah, kalau kau berbicara begitu, bye~" yang dilakukannya membuat kami semua tersontak lagi, ketika ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia sambil mencium bibir Shin. Dan Shin pun tidak mengelak malah senyum setelahnya. Itu membuatku semakin penasaran dan sakit.

Semua siswi dikelas berteriak melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Shin hanya tersenyum dan Kise-kun serta Aomine-kun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Aku menghampiri mereka dan segera bertanya pada Shin yang sepertinya masih mengingat adegan itu, ia masih terseyum sambil memegangi bibirnya. Aku pun berdahem dan mulai bertanya

"sebenernya dia siapa sih?" tanyaku bingung dan sedikit jelous

"oh iya, aku belum memberitahumu yah Mi-chan?" katanya riang

"tentu saja belum kita kan baru ketemu lagi sekarang" kataku agak sinis padanya

"haha.. baiklah-baiklah akan ku beri tahu kau, dia adalah Tunangan-ku" katanya dengan wajah gembira.

Katanya itu membuat aku terpana seperti ada panah besar yang menancap di jantungku rasanya sakit sekali, kan bukan hanya panah yang meremukan hatiku tapi seolah palu raksasa pun ikut menghantam hatiku. Berarti penentianku selama 10 tahun ini sia-sia? Karena dia sudah mempunyai tunangan yang sangat cantik. Aku pun hampir meneteskan air mata tapi aku sadar dan cepat-cepat bilang

"Hontou? Kau tidak memberitahu ku hal sepenting ini?" kataku sedikit bersemangat

"Gomen nee, aku tak memberitahumu.." katanya agak malu-malu

"sebenernya ada apa sih dengan kalian? Kok jadi beda sikapnya gitu?" tanya Riko

"haha.. aku lupa berkata padamu tadi, sebenernya Shin ini teman masa Kecilku. Yang menolongku dari anak-anak nakal dulu" kataku dengan perasaan nyesek

"eeeee? Hontou desuka" teriak Riko dan Momoi padaku

"Hai!" kata ku bersemangat

Anak-anak yang lainpun terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan, belum lama setelah keterkejutan mereka atas adegan dan pengakuan Shin sekarang mereka terkejut lagi dengan perkataanku. Walaupun aku terlihat ceria, tapi hatiku menangis dan merasakan sakit yang amat sanagt luar biasa.

.

TBC

.

.

Note :

Aneh yaa ? ._.

silahkan bila ada saran dan kritiknya m(_ _)m

arigatou naaa~~

mind to review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko no Basket

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Hallo~ Minna~

Arigatou naa~ buat yg Review QAQ #nangis darah

Chapter 5 Upp !

Semoga berkenan dihati Anda sekalian~

.

Sudah dikasih warning ya~~ nekad baca ?

.

Warning :

OOC, Gaje, Ngga EYD, Fem!Takao, Fem!Akashi, Fem!Reo, Normal!Kise (jarang pake panggilan aneh aneh *ditampar kise*) Normal!Mdorima (ngga pake embel-embel _nodayo_ juga). Akashi member AKB w9 LOL

.

Summary :

Takao Kazunami terus menunggu kedatangan cinta pertamanya pada waktu kecil, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang Nami tak kenali, dan juga dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Bagaimanakan Namii menghadapi cinta pertamanya itu? Akankah dia mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

.

.

FIRST LOVE

*Chapter 5*

"haha.. aku lupa berkata padamu tadi, sebenernya Shin-chan ini teman masa Kecilku. Yang menolongku dari anak-anak nakal dulu" kataku dengan perasaan nyesek

"eeeee? Hontou desuka" teriak Riko dan Momoi padaku

"Hai!" kata ku bersemangat

Anak-anak yang lainpun terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan, belum lama setelah keterkejutan mereka atas adegan dan pengakuan Shin-chan sekarang mereka terkejut lagi dengan perkataanku. Walaupun aku terlihat ceria, tapi hatiku menangis dan merasakan sakit yang amat sanagt luar biasa.

Seharian itu aku jadi bad mood, tapi aku harus terpaksa tersenyum di hadapan Shin-chan dan yang lainnya. Semua siswi seluruh sekolah telah mengetahui kejadian tadi pagi, rupanya berita itu cepat sekali menyebar dan sepertinya telah diputuskan kalau hari ini adalah hari menangis untuk semua siswi sekolah ini, karena –yah kau tau apa itu—idola yang mereka puji-puji, yang mereka sukai, ternyata telah memiliki seorang tunangan.

"akhirnya, sekolah telah usai" kata teman sebangku-ku, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Shin-chan berkata seperti itu, biasanya walaupun bel ganti pelajaran, bel istirahat maupun bel pulang dia selalu tidak mempedulikannya. Aku tahu dia pasti tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya itu.

"tidak biasanya, kau berkata begitu?" tanyaku

"hontou?" jawabnya

"tentu saja-_ssu_, dia kan akan bertemu dan menemani Aka-chan seharian" sahut Kise-kun

"sebentar lagi pasti ada yang membanting pintu" tambah Aomine-kun

"ehh?" aku bingung, saat itu juga Reo menghampiri meja kami dan berbicara pada Shin-chan

"Midorima-sama, benarkah gadis tadi itu Tunanganmu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas

Sebelum Shin-chan menjawabnya, seperti yang dikatakan Aomine-kun tadi ada yang membanting pintu dan yang terlihat adalah gadis tadi pagi. Awalnya dia senang datang kekelas kami namun sepertinya setelah melihat Reo dekat-dekat Shin-chan, dia kembali cemberut dan menghampiri Shin-chan.

"kenapa nenek sihir ini selalu berada didekatmu?" tanyanya sedikit marah, dia terlihat sangat manis kalau seperti itu, Shin-chan pun hanya tersenyum

"kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau tidak lupa dengan kata-katamu tadi kan" bibirnya semakin cemberut

"tidak kenapa-napa, itu karena kau terlihat manis, tentu saja aku takan melupakan janji-ku padamu" goda Shin-chan pada gadis mungil itu, pipi gadis itu sedikit merona, tapi sekejab saja dia melihat kearahku dan pandangan matanya berubah jadi sinis lagi

"lalu? Kenapa kau disebelah Shin?" tanyanya

"eh? Aku? Anu Shin-chan.." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dia semakin meledak

"kau memanggilnya Shin-chan?" bentaknya

"ano~ Sei-chan, dia adalah teman kecilku, jadi dia terbiasa menanggilku begitu" bela Shin-chan, aku sedikit senang tapi sepertinya tunangan Shin-chan kurang senang dengan pembelaannya dan tambah cemberut, tiba-tiba Reo berbicara lagi

"jadi bagaimana? Midoroma-sama? Siapa dia?" tanyanya

Gadis itu akan berbicara namun Shin-chan terlebih dahulu merangkulnya, mendekatkan dia pada dirinya. Gadis itu terdiam dengan rona merah diwajahnya, dia malu-malu. Semua orang melihat kejadian ini dan mendengar pengakuan dari Shin-chan yang membuatku tambah sakit hati.

"baiklah, akan ku jawab pertanyan-mu." Katanya memulai

"dia adalah Tunangan-ku. Akashi Seishina-chan." Dia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum yang superrrrr indahhh.

Semua siswi benar-benar menangis sekarang mereka berteriak _'tidak'_ dan mulai meneteskan air mata, yah aku pun sama tapi hanya dalam hati ku.

"Akashi Seishina?" Tanya Reo kaget

"iya, kenapa nenek sihir?" jawabnya

"Akashi Seishina, yang anggota dari AKB48? Idolgroup yang terkenal itu?" sambung Reo

"tentu saja, memangnya ada lagi orang yang bernama Akashi Seishina?" dia mengibaskan surai crimson panjang dan lembutnya kebelakang

Pantas saja aku serasa pernah melihat gadis ini, ternyata dia adalah salah satu anggota dari idolgroup favoritku yaitu AKB48, '_kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal?'_ Bodohnya aku.

Kejadian itu terus terbayang dan sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan meminta ibu ku untuk tidak mengajakku makan malam karena aku masih kenyang. Aku bergegas menuju kamarku dilantai atas dan sesampainya disana aku mengunci pintu ku dan menarik selimutku serta mulai menangis.

"jadi penantianku selama 10 tahun ini menunggu mu hanyalah sia-sia belaka?" rintihku

"harus ku kemanakan, perasaan selama 10 tahun ini?"

"Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Orang yang kusukai dan yang kucintai serta yang kutunggu selama ini ternyata telah memiliki seorang tunangan yang lebih baik dari pada diriku. Apakah aku harus merelakannya begitu saja? Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggunya kembali ke sisi-ku? Ataukah aku harus mempertahankan perasaanku padanya dan menunggu berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Aku menangis terisak

Esok paginya mataku bengkak dan hidungku merah. Aku malas untuk pergi kesekolah tapi hari ini ada test matematika dari Hyuga-sensei, jadi aku tetap pergi kesekolah. Riko dan Momoi bertanya ada apa dengan wajahku, aku hanya menjawab aku terkena flu, karena kemarin malam aku menangis menonton dorama 1 liter of tears. Yah tentu saja itu bohong, padahal aku menangis karena Shin-chan.

"ohayou~ Mi-chan.." sapa Shin-chan pagi itu dengan cerianya

"ohayou~"

"kau.. ada apa dengan mata mu sampai bengkak begitu?" tanyanya khawatir

"ahh, ini.."

"dia menangis gara-gara nonton dorama 1 liter of tears semalaman, dan terkena flu deh" sambung Riko

"sou ka~"

"tapi kau tidak panas tuh," kata Shin-chan sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi ku.

"yo! Shintarou! Bagaimana harimu kemarin ?" sapa Aomine-kun dengan senyum nakal (?)-nya.

"hari ku ?" tanyanya kaget

"tentu saja harimu Shintarou-kun~" sambung Kise-kun dengan nada menggoda

"haha, hariku biasa-biasa saja." Jawab Shin-chan kalem

"kau bohong-_ssu_! Buktinya wajahmu ceria pagi ini. Pasti ada apa-apanya kemarin" sahut Kise-kun

"hayo~ apa yang kau lakukan bareng Aka-chan ?" goda Aomine-kun kali ini

"kalian ini, aku hanya menemaninya seharian saja" jawabnya dengan tersenyum malu-malu

"benarkah ? benarkah ? benarkah ?" goda mereka berdua

"ahh,, sudahlah ! pelajaran sudah mau dimulai." Sahut Shin-chan sambil duduk dibangkunya. Aneh sekali dengan sikapnya yang satu ini.

"hahahahahaha, benarkan kataku Kise ? pasti ada '_apa-apa_'nya" tebak Aomine-kun

"Yoi" sahut Kise-kun

Bel pelajaran pun dimulai dan Shin-chan masih dalam senyumannya, sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun, pasti terjadi sesuatu antara Shin-chan dan tunangannya itu. Ahhh, membayangkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan kemarin hatiku semakin sakit. Aku telah memutuskan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Shin-chan walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan menerimanya.

Dan semenjak saat itu Akashi Seishina-chan setiap satu minggu sekali selalu datang kesekolah ini khususnya ke kelas kami. Yah tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Shin-chan tunangannya. Kadang dia tetap marah-marah dan cemberut saat Shin-chan dikerumuni siswi-siswi, kadang dia juga jadi terlihat manja dihadapan Shin-chan. Malah sempat dia tidak mau kembali kesekolahnya hanya karena Shin-chan.

Aku tahu aku ini tidak sempurna seperti Akashi-san tapi aku tak akan menyerah sampai Shin-chan sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa pacaran denganku walaupun aku sudah tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku bertekad ! Aku akan mengatakannya besok pada Shin-chan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note :

Ahhhh~ gomen minna~ ceritanya absurd banget -/\-

Gomen jugga updatenya lama T_T~ lagi ada proyek Q_^_Q #Author_sok_sibuk

Ide nya buntu~ QAQ ada yg mau bantu ? *kriiikk kriiikk kriiik*

Terima kasih yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca~ m(_ _)m

Review ? ;) ;) ;)


End file.
